Cameras are often mounted to display screens to accommodate activities such as video conferencing and video chatting. For example, some cameras can be used in conjunction with video phones for the hearing impaired who often communicate with sign language. Such video phones often communicate with a video relay service (VRS), in which hearing impaired users communicate with a sign language interpreter (also referred to as a call assistant) who facilitate communication with others who are hearing capable. The sign language interpreter speaks with the hearing capable user, and also engages with the hearing impaired user using sign language. While some devices (e.g., video phones) may have a camera built into the device, some devices may have a separate camera assembly that is mounted on a display screen.
Hinges within mounts of the cameras often cannot maintain a position of the mount due to the ease of moving components of the mounts about the hinges. Some hinges use washers in an attempt to keep tension on the hinges. These hinges often wear out after a limited number of uses. Some other mounts use springs to maintain torque on the hinges. These spring hinges often put too much pressure to the display screens or do not supply enough torque to keep a position of the mount.